


【猿美/伏八】ECHO 上

by xiaoji_kyu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoji_kyu/pseuds/xiaoji_kyu





	【猿美/伏八】ECHO 上

  * psycho pass世界观，犯罪动机参考攻壳机动队


  * 文力太有限，如果有地方我没讲清楚一定要告诉我


  * 人物简介：



         伏见猿比古，监视官，2120年11月以高分进入安全局。中学开始就与比自己高一届的八田是情侣。

         八田美咲，2119年1月以稳定的心理指数、干净的色相、优秀的身体素质被安全局提前录用为监视官。2120年10月犯罪指数上升，在矫正设施治疗1个月后降职为执行官出院。

         周防尊，原监视官，任职多年，成绩优秀。2120年10月犯罪指数上升，降职执行官。2121年8月因【无色事件】被宗像礼司处决。

         宗像礼司，监视官，2121年8月升职刑事科科长。

         草薙出云，原监视官，与周防十束同期，十束周防相继去世后降职执行官，负责犯罪分析与情报处理。

* * *

 

> **当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视着你。**

 

阴翳拢住镇目町上方的天空，有雷在厚厚的云层中闷声滚过，而后冷雨落下，砸在原本干燥的地面上，水渍形成的暗色很快蔓延开，铺满街道。

来往的行人都低着头赶路，没有几个人去注意这栋即将拆掉的楼房被可爱的吉祥物柯美莎围住，四周布好荧蓝的警戒屏障，许多台警卫机器人多隆进进出出。

一辆警车从车流中转向分出，转了个弯停在警戒外。坐在司机位置上的男人先下了车，一边戴好白色手套一边向快速滑行过来的多隆表明身份：

“安全局刑事科第四分队，监视官伏见猿比古和执行官八田美咲。”

 

八田拉开车门，撑起雨伞快步走入雨幕中，抬高胳膊好把伏见和自己都罩进黑色的大伞里。伏见拉过八田空着的那只手，取出比自己那双小一号的手套给八田戴上，眼睛也不看多隆，问：“地点？”

“105号房间。淡岛小姐和草薙先生已经在做现场分析了。需要我带路吗？”多隆发出机械女音不带感情地汇报。

“……臭猴子，我们又害草薙哥等了。”八田咬着牙瞪伏见，他一想到会耽误这么长时间是因为他们在路上躲着监视器热吻就觉得又羞又气。

“有副长在，没关系。”

“哎？？”

“低情商。”

“猴子你¥#&%……”

伏见在这场无营养的争吵发展开前及时捏住了对方的嘴，冲身边自觉带好墨镜的多隆点了点头，“带路吧。”

 

监视官和执行官一前一后走在昏暗狭窄的走道里，头顶的照明灯忽明忽暗，灯丝因为老化而发出咝咝的轻微电流音。伏见环视着周围，看到在拐角安装有心理指数监测器，但很快失望地咋了一声舌——太久无人修理，与之相连的线路已经剥露出来，绝缘层破开，直接传输信号的铜丝暴露在了空气中。

八田听到身边的啧声后，追着伏见的视线看过去，很快就发现了损坏的监测器。他拍了拍搭档的肩膀安慰，“附近也有监测器，回去调取看看。”

两个人已经走到105室的门口，从房间内散出来淡淡的难闻味道，看来死亡时间不长。他们小心避开记录现场的小型机器人，进入房间。

这是一个普通的小型住房，有段时间没打扫的原因使得房间落满了灰尘，只有靠墙放置的一张长桌被刻意清理干净。尸体呈坐姿被放在桌前的靠椅上，已经被先到的警察盖上白色的布。

尸体的勘看已经结束，淡岛和草薙的脸色都称得上难看，见到伏见八田过来，草薙勉强挤出一个笑打招呼，然后伸手掀开白布的一角。八田侧首去看，只觉得头皮一阵发麻，有什么东西在身体里翻搅，几乎要涌出来。

死者是一个女人，死因为胸部中弹。极度的恐惧和疼痛导致她的五官都扭曲到变了形，而本该长着左耳的地方，此刻只剩下一个血窟窿。

 

\----

直到他们回到本部，八田都没有压下那种恶心的感觉。他坐在分析室的沙发上，一边用食指揉着太阳穴，一边听其他的人讨论。

“啧，真麻烦。”伏见无精打采地耷拉着眼皮操作电脑，“这个月的第三起，对吧？在西比拉监控的死角杀人割去左耳，但是周围的监控都看不到犯罪指数超标的人离开，没有任何指数超标的记录。”

“或许能从左耳的角度入手。最近有没有什么新出现的宗教组织？”淡岛站在草薙旁边发问。

“这段时间我已经调查过六个月的资料了，没有相关记录。”草薙把嘴角的烟取下来，将长长的烟灰弹进烟灰缸。

“嗯。”一直安静着的八田轻声说，“我觉得这更像出于一种——怎么讲呢，像是责任感，在完成任务一样。”

淡岛点头表示赞许，“有趣的思路，说说你的想法。”

“猿比古，”八田从沙发上站起身，走到投影屏幕的前方，“你把监控录像放一下，就预计犯案时间之后的。”

“咦？美咲你怎么……”

“你要是敢说一句打击的话我现在就打断你的鼻子。”

伏见略显惊讶地看着自己的小男朋友。认真的样子很帅，刚才暴起生气的语气也超棒。伏见轻佻地挑了下眉，开始怀疑自己难道暗藏M的属性。

八田全神贯注盯着加速播放的录像，就像一个直觉敏锐的捕食者在寻找猎物。他的直觉让他在这几次的事件中嗅到了和多年前在西亚执行任务时一样的血腥味道。

“就这里。”八田伸出手指，指向视频上一个墨绿色的身影。

在八田视线定格的一瞬间伏见就已经在操作了，他们之间早有这样的默契。

录像上的人像被截取，放大，捕捉完成后录入系统扫描，很快便显示出具体的信息：川井哉，男性，28岁……

“头彩。”伏见把资料的其中一段放大，上面显示的是——

2121.1.13进入矫正设施，2121.7.26痊愈离开。

“这个时间总觉得有点眼熟啊。”草薙回忆片刻，突然皱紧了眉，“2121年七月底，是无色作案的那段时间。”

“是说无色事件里，无色用黑客技术扰乱矫正设施检测系统后，一部分人被误认为矫正成功，安排出院。这个川井哉就是其中的一个。”

“如果这样，他又用了什么手段在杀人后维持色相正常呢？”

“这里是他近两个月的心理指数曲线图，可以看到在案件发生的时间点有轻微的上升，但是并没有达到潜在犯的阈值。”

“西比拉系统无法判定的杀人方法？喂喂开玩笑的吧，怎么可能存在。”

……

 

“存在的。”八田声音很小，但轻易吸引到了所有人的注意。他看到同僚们惊异的眼光，心底突然一片冰凉苦涩。他见过藏在如今光鲜社会体制下的深渊，半个身子都探入其中。他攥紧旁边伏见身上的制服衣料，仿佛这样就能阻止自己跌入深渊。他早就不是刚刚入职的愣头，知道那些事情会知情者带来怎样的麻烦。所以八田故作轻松地耸肩，扯开笑容说：“我乱猜的。”

此时有通话请求音打破了尴尬的气氛，伏见用电脑连通刑事科科长宗像礼司，对方的形象立刻以投影的方式出现在屏幕前。

“各位晚上好，工作辛苦了，有兴趣来吃点夜宵吗。”

宗像礼司挂着标准的营业微笑，将自己桌面上的和果子推到摄像头前，能让对面正在工作的人清楚看到的位置。

“老大好恶劣哦。”八田俯下身子，凑在伏见耳边发牢骚。伏见安慰地揉了揉橙色的脑袋，“回家给你买。”

淡岛朝屏幕对面的人行了个礼，问：“是有什么事情要交代吗？”

“嗯，关于这次的事件。”宗像终于摆出正经的模样，“局长给出的安排是由八田美咲执行官和我来单独负责，其他人无权介入。这也是西比拉系统做出的指示。”

\----

 

房间内亮着昏暗的灯光，气氛暧昧不已，纵欲的气味搅成一团，催生出更多的欲望。

八田的双腿无力地挂在伏见的肩膀上，随着有力的抽动发出啜泣一样的声音。

“够……够了吧……”八田用手去推对方不厌其烦凑过来的嘴，在喘息的间隙里叫停，却被拉住了小臂，被湿润的舌头舔过掌心，被一根一根吮过指头，最后被咬住无名指，咬出一圈红色的牙印。

“唔！你……发什么病？”八田也抓过来伏见的胳膊，张嘴就咬，结果只是让对方更加兴奋。

今天的伏见不对劲，从科长下达指令开始就不对劲了。八田看着同居人兼恋人漂亮的深色瞳孔，心底突然涌起说不尽的柔情，于是猛地用力将两个人的体位翻了过来，一边摆动腰部主动接受侵犯，一边弓下背去吮咬伏见白皙脖子上那块性感的突起。

等到饥渴的肠道如愿以偿获得它所期待的，八田终于脱了力一般趴倒在伏见旁边，然后被侧着搂紧。“我没事的，不用担心。”八田也不知道自己为什么要说这句话，但他还来不及思考清楚，就沉入了梦境。

伏见侧过身搂住八田，嗅着他发旋处干净温暖的气息。

八田被刑事科提前录取后，他们还保持着非常频繁的联系。但从第二年的春天起，他只能偶尔收到来自对方的语音消息，除此之外再无任何能表示对方存在的证明。他尝试着反追踪信号来源，多次失败后他便放弃了这条手段，将全部精力放在进入安全局刑事科会考核的课程上。因为监视官对心理指数的要求也很严苛，在没有美咲的那段时间，他几乎是自虐般地控制自己的色相保持正常。同年11月，他以近年来出现过的最高分进入安全局刑事科。进门的时候，坐在电脑桌上的美咲一边大呼小叫着：“是新人吗？”一边转过头来看他。两道视线交汇的瞬间，美咲愣了愣神，然后大笑着扑过来把他抱了满怀。他感觉到后颈滴下来的液体，还没来得及说一句话，美咲就放开了他，“原来他们在说的高材生就是你呀！太厉害了猿比古！不过在这里你还是得叫我一声前辈桑！”

“那么今后请多指教！我是八田美咲，执行官。”

其实用不着什么今后指教，当天夜里伏见就让这位志得意满的前辈哭哑了嗓子。他几乎是在用无法承受的情欲逼问美咲，消失在他人生里的这段时间去了哪里做了什么，又为何从监视官变成了执行官。可美咲直到身后发麻，而前面再也射不出什么，也没说一点当时的事情。

 

伏见调取出八田的档案，但以自己的权限只能看到为期八个月的空白，八个月的空白后冷冰冰地记录着：2120年10月犯罪指数上升，进入矫正设施；2120年11月降职为执行官。

他又调了其他几个人的资料，发现周防尊的资料也有同样的空白期，时间与八田一致。在他还想深入调查的时候，他的行为被西比拉系统警告了。

“无色事件”发生时，伏见已经是有一定经验的监视官。西比拉系统要求事件由周防尊和十束多多良单独负责的时候，他虽然感觉到有些奇怪，但也没多问什么。结果十束多多良在事件中被自称为无色的人杀害，周防尊则用私藏的GP100转轮手枪擅自击毙无色。

他亲眼看着周防尊的犯罪指数飙升至368，手上的Dominator转变成致命清除模式。

伏见丢掉该死的Dominator，把濒临崩溃的八田紧紧搂在怀里，捂住那双本来应该干净的琥珀色眼睛。

是站在旁边的宗像扣动了扳机。

伏见不知道宗像是以怎样的表情进行处决的，他只知道绝对不会让八田也走到这一步。

 

哪怕要他自己代替爱人沉入深渊。


End file.
